The Call
by Aegnor
Summary: My first fanfiction. It is mostly Naruto with some ideas I picked up somewhere else, I guess the title is a big hint to some people.
1. The Dream

A word from me: Hello everyone! I'm new in here , and I hope that this story earns your approval, and at the same time helps me gain some insight. Like every author I have to start somewhere, as I'm a beginner I hope to receive some advice, especially from the more experienced readers.

This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I promise to make the next ones at least a lil' bit longer. Also, I should warn that this is a crossfiction. Well, I think this is all…. Well, actually no, wait

Disclaimer: Just in case, I don't own Naruto, or any canon characters.

The nightwas dark because of the clouds completely obscuring the moon. In a village, hidden amongst enormous trees there was a small house. In the small house there was a small boy, no older than perhaps 12 years old. And the said boy was having nightmares, he turned in his sleep, mumbling things no one would understand. But this didn't matter, no one heard the boy, for he lived alone in his small house.

The boys name was Naruto, and he was an orphan, the son of an unknown father and an unknown mother, at least unknown to the most. The select few who knew the secret often pitied the boy, even more so because he didn't know his parents true identity himself. The boy turned in his sleep violently, the young face showing fear. Although he had important exams tomorrow, his nightmares weren't of that, those were the visions beyond his imagination.

Naruto stood, or to be precise floated somewhere, it felt like being under water. After a short moment he noticed he actually was under water. He panicked on the spot, gasping for air he flailed his arms and legs furiously around, and what came next surprised him. His lungs were filled with air. Not really understanding his predicament, but thankful that at least he was not drowning the boy looked around, the scenery wasn't particularly scary, but there was something… strange, a thing he couldn't put his mind around, it was there, somewhere in the back of his perception.

The place was gigantic, directly underneath him he could see a stairway. Judging by its shape it had to be one, but it was way to huge. Every step was at least 10 meters high, and there were hundreds of them. At the end of the cyclopic path there was a gate. A huge one, it was so big he couldn't even see the end of it. Overtaken by a sudden surge of fear, he looked away, there were similar, but much smaller windowless buildings scattered around, each of them with its own stairway, joining the bigger one like some sort of river.

Everything he saw around filled him with unreasonable fear, and the worst thing about it was being completely unaware of what he was so afraid of. He turned back, and started swimming away from the biggest door. Looking around he noticed he didn't increase the distance between him and the source of his fear, in his own imagination it even seemed closer than before. Feeling an attack of panic he picked his pace, giving it his all just to get away, just a little, looking around again the door was way closer, almost as if it was to open and swallow him.

Looking through his window he was greeted by the very first rays of light, he sat straight up covered in sweat, his clothing sticking to his skin. Naruto stood up, his legs felt weak, the boy groaned and forced himself to do his morning stretches, after that he ate breakfast. The meal composed of his one and only favorite, the best food there ever was. Ramen, the nutrient of gods, as soon as he felt the smell fill his nostrils he forgot the remains of uneasiness the weird dream he couldn't remember left behind. He stood up putting on his jumpsuit and grinned widely, it was the time of his exam, the very beginning of his ninja carrier. He was certain the day will be the best day of his life.

"I'm gonna pass this time, no sweat, dattebayo!"

The little boy exclaimed leaving his small house.


	2. Another Exam

A second chapter of my story, not as long as I wanted it to be but getting there.

On the way to academy he felt very sleepy, as if he had no sleep at all. He tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes with balled fists to no particular effect. Something he couldn't really remember made him worry, but only for a moment, since he couldn't really understand what was it he shrugged his arms and walked faster, smiling towards the sun, allowing it to play in his golden hair, with his closed eyes he missed a pink haired girl walking past him. When he opened them again and saw her, the very remains of his unreasonable worries were crushed like darkness in the morning, he let out a silent, yearning sigh watching her back and long hair. Just looking at her made his trademark foxy grin appear on his face, he swallowed steeling his guts, opened his mouth and was about to speak to her.

But just at the right moment she entered the school building, no sound left his lips, the boy shook his head, he will get plenty of chances to talk with the beauty later. Following her through the door he felt uneasy, almost as if it woken up some memories, but again, not understanding it, he dismissed the feeling, taking his place in class, and turning around to greet his friends with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey guys!" The blond almost shouted, startling one of them who was half-asleep

"What you up to?" He asked in a little lower voice, looking at the grumbling Shikamaru he added:

"Sorry, but you know you are not supposed to sleep in school" Naruto dropped the serious guise and erupted in laughter after adding:

"Just skip if you plan on sleeping it through!"

Some more grumbling and a "Troublesome" was his friends only response. The two of them chuckled for a moment at Shikamarus usual behavior. The other friend was ... massive, yes massive was the word. He was massive because it was way better not to openly call him fat. At that moment the teacher entered the class. A young chuunin with a scar crossing his nose horizontally, he was the only adult that liked Naruto, other than the old man Hokage and the owner of Ramen stand.

The teachers name was Iruka, and he was the greatest sensei a student could wish for. Patient, understanding and easygoing. He looked over his class, smiling because they were all silent, such an unusual thing. Of course he knew the reason immediately, even they sensed the importance of the exam they were to undertake in a few minutes. The scarred man opened another room, there on the table were hitai-ate of Konoha village, something every kid in the academy aspired for. He looked over some papers and urged the first student into the room, closing the door behind him.

There was a second examiner, Mizuki sensei. The student was given a few relatively easy tasks, and a harder one, to perform a jutsu. The tall boy managed to pull it off, earning himself a wide smile from both the older ninjas, and finally gaining his own hitai-ate, a symbol of graduation from academy, he was a ninja now. They examined several other pupils, all of them passing, and then Narutos turn came.

The blonde boy gave Iruka his most determined look, and got a warm smile in exchange. The task however was not a simple one for him:

"Naruto, show us your bunshin jutsu"

What the boy heard made him falter, it was the worst possible scenario for him. Of course he couldn't put it in words, or even understand it himself, however he felt it. The reserves of chakra he had were immense. From his perspective it was almost like trying to pour himself a glass of drink using a bucket. Nevertheless, he gave it his all, he amassed all of his chakra, and put it into the jutsu, with an explosion of smoke obscuring the view he created a copy of him.

When the fog dissipated both the examiners saw Naruto… and a copy of him, it looked pitifully exhausted, in fact it laid on floor, unable to move at all, it also was very inaccurate, making it easy to tell it and the original apart. Iruka didn't want to tell it, not to Naruto, not to any of those kids. But with this outcome he had to. The man cleared his throat, having to do it again caused him much pain:

"Naruto, I can't let you pass."

The boy wanted to argue, but looking to his bunshin he saw he has nothing to hold his arguments. Despite the other teachers protests Iruka remained adamant with his judgement, Naruto left the room, his head hung in shame and sadness, he sat down outside the building and talked to no one. He knew for sure, no one would want to talk to him anyway. Swinging on the swing he fought back his tears as other students left the academy building, not only did he fail, he was the only one to do so. But what hurt him even more was the feeling of desolation deep within his soul, watching others get praised by their parents made it surface, and it did sting.


End file.
